nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:LIHA
I could help you with teams, but you should consider this: Lovia is a small country, without a tradition in ice hockey. Therefore, there will be a few teams and certainly only one division. Also, the logo is too simple in my opinion.--George the Greek (talk) 09:02, October 25, 2012 (UTC) I will close down the second league once the top league reaches 12 teams. Plus, I will award a team franchise to you on your talk page. Happy65 :Twelve teams? No way pal, it's a small country. Just think that there are 14 inhabited places in Lovia, of which 5 are hamlets. Please, be more reasonable. I think 5-6 teams is alright, without southern/northern conference or two divisions.--George the Greek (talk) 11:31, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :I'll do 8 teams, with the conferences, then the winner of each conference can play in the Grand Match. Happy65 ::Sorry for being a little wayward. I just want to make a proper league, 'cause Lovia has no real sport activity. By the way, have you found other users interested??--George the Greek (talk) 18:32, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Not yet. I'm sure once I improve it there will be more intrest in clubs. Happy65 :::That way we won't have many clubs. Why don't you want to create teams that will not depend on other users??--George the Greek (talk) 20:27, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I think that you should condense this into just one league instead of two separate ones that only play each other in the championship. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:30, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :That's what I'm saying. Also, we should create teams, not owned by users, because this ain't won't be easy to handle. For example, my character isn't that rich to own a team.--George the Greek (talk) 23:17, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :Then if you play for them, it's applicable. Lovia being near USA, I want to keep the conferences, even if it has :to be 3 teams per conference. Teams will play each other from outside the conference, just the points will be added to two seperate tables (Northern teams: Seven, Clymene) (Southern teams: Sylvania, Kings and Oceana). Happy65 , Athina Sofasi and the Bay Hawks are multi-sport clubs, they could have ice hockey teams. 77topaz (talk) 23:56, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, I added an Ice Hockey faction. Now we have 4+1 teams.--George the Greek (talk) 10:17, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Do you like the new logo??--George the Greek (talk) 15:23, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Good, but can you remove the 2012 part and make it sideways instead of down so it fits in with the other logos of Leskromento Inc., then it would be excelent Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 15:28, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I tried it but it doesn't look nice, believe me.--George the Greek (talk) 15:56, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I will make another logo. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 16:24, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Franchise Entries Anybody want a franchise? BTW, all the games are simulated using similar teams using FIFA13 game so Canterbury Penguins have no advantage. Anyway, the only reason I'm using FIFA13 is I don't have any ice hockey games. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP '' ''' 12:20, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Is this a part of the LSCA already? 77topaz (talk) 05:04, February 18, 2013 (UTC)